Hilo:Solis Jmnz/@comment-32255626-20170610204713
Comenzó su carrera desde la temprana edad de cinco años como modelo infantil tras ser thumb|Jang Keun Sukdescubierto por una agencia de entretenimiento y desde entonces ha obtenido notable popularidad tanto en su país de origen, como en gran parte del mundo, donde se le ha visto crecer y desarrollarse a lo largo de los años en diferentes series de televisión, películas, anuncios publicitarios y como presentador en programas de televisión y premiaciones. Debutó en televisión como actor en la serie de cable Selling Happiness de 1997 con 10 años. Posteriormente obtuvo diferentes participaciones en diversas producciones tanto locales como de países cercanos, como el largometraje japonés de terror One thumb|124px|You're my Pet Missed Call: Final con Maki Horikita y Meisa Kuroki. Un año después se inició como presentador de Inkigayo (2007) junto a Kim Hee Chul de Super Junior. Pero su salto a la fama internacional se materializo tras el lanzamiento de la serie (You're Beautiful) ''emitida en 2009 y que fue trasmitida con gran popularidad en diferentes países,donde personificaba a un cantante de K-pop. Biografia: Jang Keun Suk comenzó a trabajar como modelo a la edad de solo cinco años, después de haber sido descubierto por un productor de televisión. Lo que sucedió fue que, en ese momento, los padres de ''keun Suk, se reunieron con un talentoso agente de ídolos, quien era un posible comprador para su casa, y él vio a keun Suk. Notando su potencial, el productor de televisión aconsejó a sus padres que le permitieran intentar una carrera en el modelaje. Sucedió su debut en la televisión, y comenzó su carrera como actor en 1997 en la comedia Selling Happiness. En la escuela secundaria, keun Suk fue a Nueva Zelanda para aprender el idioma Inglés y japonés, pero la sitcom Nonstop 4 en la parte posterior, la terminó en Corea del Sur. Señaló, además, que se trata del cantante japonés Ken Hirai que inspiró a muchos a seguir esta carrera. Recientemente produce discos de música y vide os, para fiestas y clubs nocturnos con temas en inglés, japonés y coreano, que son un éxito con presentaciones en vivo en Corea del Sur, Japón y Taiwán, donde es conocido como el Príncipe de Asia ♥w♥. Carrera: Jang Keun Suk debutó como cantante en 2010 con su primer single "Let me cry" en japonés y posteriormente hizo su primer álbum "Crazy Crazy", más tarde en 2013 hizo su segundo álbum "Nature boy" y finalmente en 2015 salió su tercer álbu m "Monochrome" del cual su primer sencillo es "Hidamari". Pero no solo ha cantado como solista desde su debut si no que junto con el DJ Big Brother formó un dúo llamado TEAM H, que se le suman otros tres álbumes: el primero es "Lounge H" cuya fecha de lanzamiento fue 2011, el tercero es "I just wanna have fun" que fue sacado en 2013 y por último en 2014 salió el álbum (Driving to the highway). Peliculas: *''One Missed Call: Final'' (着信アリ ファイナル; 2006). *''The Happy Life'' (즐거운 인생; 2007). *''Crazy Waiting'' (기다리다 미쳐; 2008). *''Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do'' (도레미파솔라시도; 2008). *''Baby and I'' (아기와 나; 2008). *''The Case of Itaewon Homicide'' (이태원 살인사건; 2009). *''You're My Pet'' (너는 펫; 2011). Series de television: *''Selling Happiness'' (행복도 팝니다; 1997). *''Hug'' (포옹; 1998). *''Hada Keommi'' (요정 컴미; 2001). *''Four Sisters'' (네 자매 이야기; 2001). *''Ladies of the Palace'' (여인천하; 2001-2002). *''Ten Lucks in My Life'' (내 인생의 럭키텐; 2002). *''Orange'' (오렌지; 2002). *''The Great Ambition'' (대망; 2002-2003). *''The Owl Museum'' (부엉이박물관; 2003). *''Nonstop 4'' (논스톱 4; 2003-2004). *''Lovers in Prague'' (프라하의 연인; 2005). *''Alien Teacher'' (에일리언 샘; 2006). *''Hwang Jini'' (황진이; 2006). *''Hong Gil Dong'' (쾌도홍길동; 2008). *''Beethoven Virus'' (베토벤 바이러스; 2008). *''You're Beautiful'' (미남이시네요; 2009). *''Mary Stayed Out All Night'' (매리는 외박중; 2010). *''Ikemen Desu Ne'' (美男ですね; 2011). *''Love Rain'' (사랑비; 2012). *''Bel Ami'' (예쁜 남자; 2013-2014). *''Jackpot'' (대박; 2016). Doblajes: *''El planeta del tesoro'' (보물성; 2003). *''Niko – Lentäjän poika'' (니코; 2008). Programas de television presentador: *''SK Telecom - Melon Concert'' (SK텔레콤 멜론콘서트; 2005). *''What's up (2005)'' *''6PM & Channel Blue (여섯시&채널블루; 2005).'' *''Thursday Dates (목요일은 연애중; 2005).'' *''MBC Saurday: Manga'' (MBC 토요일: 순정만화; 2005). *''Concierto a beneficio del Tsunami de 2004'' (한일 합동 쓰나미 구호 자선콘서트; 2005). *''Jang Keun Suk's TU4U'' (장근석의 TU4U; 2006). *''Box Office'' (박스오피스; 2006). *''Inkigayo'' (인기가요; 2007). *''Mnet 20's choice'' (엠넷 투애니스 초이스; 2008). *''MelOn Music Awards'' (멜론 뮤직 어워드; 2009). *''SBS Drama Awards'' (SBS 연기대상; 2009). *''Produce 101'' (프로듀스 101; 2016). *''SBS Drama Awards'' (SBS 연기대상; 2016). ;''Invitado: '' *''Happy Camp'' (快乐大本营; 16 de junio de 2012). *''The Return of Superman'' (슈퍼맨이 돌아왔다; 10 de agosto y 12 de octubre de 2014). ; Videojockey: *''Inkigayo'' (인기가요; 2001-2002). *''KMTV Add M/V'' (KMTV 애드뮤비; 2002-2003). *''SK Telecom National Starting Concert'' (SK텔레콤 전국 스타팅 콘서트; 2002-2004). *''YTN Jang Keun Suk's Bbaenjil Bbaenjil'' (YTN 장근석의 뺀질뺀질; 2004-2005). Programas de radio: *''Young Street'' (영스트리트; 2004-2005). Musicales: *''Hercules'' (헤라클레스; 2005). *''Theseus'' (테세우스; 2004). Premios: *26th Japan Gold Disc Awards: Mejor 3 nuevos artistas (con 2PM y B2ST) *10th IFPI Hong Kong Record Sales Awards: Mejor Venta Venta - The Lounge H Vol. 1 (con XBig Brother) *10th IFPI Hong Kong Record Sales Awards: Mejor Álbum de Corea - The Lounge H Vol. 1 (con XBig Brother) *48th SBS Annual Baeksang Arts Awards: Premio de la Popularidad Male - You're My Pet *2012 Huading Awards: Top 100 celebridades asiáticas *2011 China Music Award & Asian Influential Awards: 15ª edición "Artista coreano más influyente". *2010 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja junto a Moon Geun Young (Mary Stayed Out All Night). *2010 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards: Top Buzz Premio Estrella Masculina Corea & Top Buzz Premio Estrella Maculina Asia. *2009 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Estrella Top Diez (You're Beautiful). *2009 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Netizen Mayor Popularidad (You're Beautiful). *2008 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Actor Popular (Hong Gil Dong). *2008 SBS 44th Annual Baeksang Arts Awards: Mejor Nuevo Actor por Happy Life. *2008 MBC Drama Awards: Premio Actor Popular (Beethoven Virus). *2007 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja con Sung Yu Ri por Hong Gil Dong. *2006 MNet Top 100: Hombre Adorable-Apuesto 29. *2006 KBS Performance Awards: Mejor Pareja con Ha Ji Won por Hwang Jini, Y asi terminmos de conocer a nuestro querido JANG KEUN SUK♥ thumbthumb